


Exhaustion

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Tired Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Will can't take the pressure anymore.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow readers,  
> I hope you enjoy this little one shot.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

There was this dull ache inside him, that he couldn't place. An ache that made him feel very numb. The days got longer, as Jack overflooded him with work, that caused him horrific nightmares. He was just so tired and wanted it all to stop.  
"Graham! Did you hear what I just said?", Jacks voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"No Jack I-".  
"Next time you better do . There are life's at stake Will. No time for daydreaming!", Jack huffed angrily at him.  
"Yes I know, I know. I'm sorry.", Will whispered and turned his head away from Jack. What use did he have if he couldn't even concentrate on what other people were saying. Stupid!  
As they arrived on the crime scene Will felt a little dizzy and nauseous. He swallowed three aspirin pills and followed Jack who already left the car. As he climbed out of the car he stumbled and nearly fell over, as his vision blurred.   
'Get your act together Graham!', he thought to himself and started walking towards the crime scene.   
"Are you coming Will? We don't have the whole day!", Jack yelled at him and the profiler winced.   
"I'm sorry Jack.", he answered.   
"Your sorry? I feel like I'm hearing this phrase quiete often from you. So say it when you mean it and now get to work.", Jack huffed and yelled at everyone to clear the scene.   
The scene itself was cruel. A man was nailed onto a tree. His eyes were cut out, as well as his heart. Instead of his heart there was plack paint in his chest that dried at the outside of his torso.   
Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing.   
' I knocked you out and drove you out here. I cut out your eyes and heart when you where still alive. I want to see you suffer. You don't deserve your heart, because you have non. You saw something and did nothing about it. I treat you with the same heartless demeanor as you treated me and no one will help you, just like you didn't help me. This is my design'  
As Will opened his eyes again he felt a wave of exhaustion crawl over him. Also he felt the need to throw up. He turned around to face Jack.   
" He has witnessed something, maybe sexual haressment or something in that direction, but he looked away. That was revenge.", Will stated.   
"Revenge. That's all you got. I mean even Zeller could have told me that.", Jack answered.   
That was when something inside Will snapped. He couldn't take this anymore. Always being dragged to some crime scenes, getting nightmares from that, and being yelled at.   
"You know what, Jack. If Zeller could have told you this, then why did you drag me out here at three in the morning. Just to yell at me? What do you expect me to say? It is obvious what this is!", Will busted out.   
"Did you just yell at me, Graham? I dragged you out of here, because normally you got a lot more to say on a murder!", Jack yelled so loud that Wills ears were ringing. He felt tears forming in his eyes.   
"When you come at me with that attitude, you aren't needed. You can as well sit at home and watch TV! I don't care. But there are people dying, Graham! Don't be so selfish!", Jack continued.   
"Good morning Jack. I think that this is quiete enough.", said a cold, accented voice behind Will.   
"Dr. Lecter. I didn't call you in on this crime scene.", Jack said, looking confused.   
"You did not, but Miss Katz did. And I think for a good reason. Are you alright Will?", Hannibal asked.   
Will suddenly felt the urgent need to throw up. He shook his head and ran over to some bushes. He threw up and his vision blurred. The last thing he remembered was a hand at the back of his neck.   
As he gained back his consciousness, he realized that he was wrapped in a blanket and sat in a car. He was too exhausted to even try to remember how he got in the car or what had happened. He heard two man arguing outside. He tried to open the door a bit to listen to them.   
"I told you several times, Jack, that he has nightmares and is unstable. Why wouldn't you listen to me?", he heard Hannibal say.   
" Because I think that I sent him to you, so that he no longer is unstable. You are supposed to hold him together. You were supposed to look out for him not to break. ", he heard Jack yelling.   
" How am I supposed to piece him together if you always break him again with those crime scenes? I told you several times to call him in less, to give him vacation. He needs time off. Otherwise he will break and I can not glue him together anymore."   
" But I need him. He is saving lifes! "  
" Yes, and with that he is destroying his, Jack. You have many competent profilers in Quantico that can do the same work as him. He needs time off.", Hannibal stated.   
" But-", Jack started off again.   
" That is not something to discuss. I need to get going now. Goodbye, Agent Crawford. ", Hannibal answered, voice dangerously low and turned around.   
Will quickly closed the car door and stared out of the front window.   
Hannibal entered the car and looked at Will with concern in his eyes.   
"I am deeply sorry, Will, but I'm afraid you will need some time of work. It is what is best for you.", Hannibal said softly.   
"I know. I was just-you know Jack can be very persuasive if he wants to.", Will whispered and sighed.   
"You do not need to worry, dear Will. You are safe now and I promise that I will do everything I can to keep Jack Crawford away from your doorstep, until you feel better.", Hannibal said and squeezed Wills hand.   
"Thank you, Hannibal.", Will answered and tried to smile at his Psychiatrist, who smiled back.   
Suddenly Will felt the ache in his chest go away and was flooded with a wave of relieve. He was safe from Jack Crawford and the horrors he brought with him. At least for some time. This and Hannibals hand still on his own were the last things he thought about when he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
